


Old Folk

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kapitel, Psychic Abilities, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Old Folk

Nagi doesn't see the point, but Crawford and Schuldig are playing cards again. It won't stop until they both have blinding headaches and owe each other a putative zillion dollars. He's not sure how much a zillion is, but Schuldig assures him it's a _lot._

"They know each other's hands," he says. "Even before they're dealt, for Crawford. Why bother?"

"We have to fill the time somehow," Farfarello says. "Why not?"

It's something that happens once puberty is over, Nagi decides. You get old and stale, and boring card games is all that's left.

Thank God he still has porn.


End file.
